


Jealousy

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, Aged Up, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, gratuitious porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: Don't make your girlfriend jealous.Or better yet, do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i tried something new. more smutty-less fluffy. tell me if i managed.

Living a double life wasn’t an easy feat.

Living it _and_ having a famous boyfriend was practically a nightmare.

I mean, don’t get her wrong. She loved Adrien, and she loved everything _about_ Adrien. She could deal with his fame, and yes, even his crazy fans, but this is where she fell short.

The parties.

Marinette gulped the flute of champagne in her hand before placing it back on the table. Adrien’s hand wrapped around hers.

“You okay, princess?” He asked gently.

It was funny, hearing him call her princess while not in disguise, but she liked it. There was something endearing, and very Chat about it. She took a deep breath and smiled a little.

“Yeah, I’m good. I just…” she sighed. “I keep worrying that I’m gonna trip and mess up on something and it’ll reflect badly on you.”

Adrien laughed a little and kissed her temple. He was blissfully taller than she was, and that’s one of the thousand things she loved about him.

“You’re doing amazing, all my father’s acquaintances are very interested in you since that contest.”

“The _chapeau-melon_? I was fourteen. _How_ are they not over that?”

“It was an impressive piece for a fourteen year-old, what do you want me to say?” He laughed a little. Marinette pouted.

“Well—”

“ _Adrien!_ ” the shrill voice came from their right, and Adrien barely had enough time to turn before a mess of reds careened towards him. How he managed to catch it and remain standing was a feat Marinette would’ve never been able to achieve.

She would also not manage to achieve masking her discontent. She felt her face fall and lip curl in annoyance for a second before taking a deep breath and settling her expression.

“Rebecca, I can’t breathe,” Adrien said tightly. The red ball of fabric that had been Rebecca Lamyra pulled back and looked at Adrien with a wide smile and perfectly straight teeth.

“I’m sorry, I just missed you _so_ much,” Rebecca cooed, giving Marinette her back. Marinette resisted the urge to groan and roll her eyes, but only for the sake of appearances—inwardly, she was pretty much showing Rebecca the business side of her yoyo. Finally, Rebecca spared Marinette a glance, distaste clear in her features. “Oh. Marina.”

“It’s Marinette,” she replied flatly. Rebecca shrugged, unconcerned. They had met three parties ago ( _Adrien got invited to too many parties)_ and not once had Rebecca gotten Marinette’s name right, although she was sure it was more to get on her nerves than anything.

And it was working.

“Adri,”—Marinette _hated_ that moniker—“daddy wants to see you.” She bat her eyelashes, and Adrien gave Marinette a pleading glance. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding.

Adrien smiled and kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

“I’ll be right back, princess,” he said. Marinette caught the scowl in Rebecca’s lips before she took Adrien away, and felt a hint of satisfaction.

She stayed by the snacks table. Could these be called snacks? They were too fancy. When she thought “snacks” it was maybe a sandwich, on some chips. _Caviar_ didn’t seem like a snack to her. But then what did it classify as? She examined a toothpick with a shrimp.

She sighed and looked up in the direction that Adrien had disappeared in and dropped the toothpick.

Rebecca had planted a kiss smack on his lips, just in time for her to catch. Marinette’s eyes widened and her jaw tightened and there was _murder_ in her blood. She got ready to stomp her way over to Adrien, who had already removed himself from Rebecca’s grasp, and was quite clearly admonishing her, when someone came up to Marinette.

“Oh, you must be Adrien’s companion!” Exclaimed one tycoon or the other. “Gabriel says you’re very talented, and getting his approval is no small feat,” the man began. Marinette did her best to cut him off, but he rolled over her words easily and kept talking. When she looked in Adrien and Rebecca’s direction, they were gone.

* * *

Marinette washed her hands _hard_.

Washing your hands is not something that should be able to be classified as _hard_ , but that’s the way it felt. She did it roughly and strongly, pressing against her palms while gritting her teeth.

Stupid, _stupid_ Rebecca.

How on _earth_ Adrien could stand her was beyond Marinette, and after that little display tonight, she hoped he would set some boundaries, because if not she was going to take her yo-yo and—

“Mari?” there was a knock on the door and Adrien’s familiar voice on the other side. “Are you there?”

She was in the second floor, single bathroom of a house, and it was larger and more covered in marble than it had a right to be. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to ease her frown.

“Come in, Adrien.” She tried to sigh, but was honestly too angry to let go.

The door opened and Adrien slipped in, looking guilty as she had ever seen her.

“Listen, I—”

“I saw that it was her,” she interrupted. Adrien relaxed his shoulders, just a bit. “But the _nerve_ of that bitch.”

Adrien put his hands on her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry, Mari. She’s… willful.”

“She’s a brat.”

Adrien didn’t bother trying to deny it, and instead scratched the back of his head, like when they were children. “I’m… sorry.”

Marinette sighed.

“It’s not _you_ who has to apologize, Adrien. She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself! And besides, I _saw_ her taking a picture and I _bet_ she’s going to edit it like Lila did that one time and honestly the _gall_ in her—”

“You have every right to be angry,” Adrien hung his head.

Her anger slowly deflated at his demeanor.

“Adrien,” her shoulders slumped. “I’m not angry at you. I’m just… ʼ _angry_.” She huffed. “I don’t know, I spent all this time doing everything to get you to notice me, and I had to compete with Lila, and with Chloe, and now with _this_ thing—”

“—Compete?” Adrien blinked twice. “You have no one to compete against.”

“Adrien, they’re trying to topple me.”

Adrien let out an easy chuckle, but Marinette’s eyes were set.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“Marinette, they’re not—”

Marinette took Adrien’s face in her hands and turned it to the mirror. “See that?” she asked. Adrien nodded, confused. “They want that.” She let go of his face and sighed. “All of them. They all want you.” She rubbed her arm self consciously. “I just…”

Adrien gaped. “You’re joking.”

“Hm?”

“Marinette,” Adrien began with a serious tone, incredulity hiding underneath it. “Are you… jealous?”

Marinette blinked. “You’re only _now_ getting that?”

Adrien chuckled, goodnaturedly. “Princess, you have _nothing_ to worry about. There is literally nobody out there for me but you.” He took her hand and kissed its back, gallantly. “You are my Princess, and my Lady.” Kissed her wrist. “My partner, and my best friend.”

Marinette’s shoulders relaxed, and she placed both hands on his shoulders. “Yeah?”

Adrien smiled. “Definitely.”

“I still don’t love that she kissed you,” she added, and Adrien sighed.

“Yes, I can see how that’s the case… Can I make it up to you?”

Marinette smiled. “Glad you asked.”

In a single, practiced motion, Marinette brought down Adrien’s face to her own, planting an open-mouthed, scandalous kiss on his lips. He gasped in surprise, but immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body towards him, and she smirked against his lips.

“Sorry, I need to mark my territory,” she looked at him through her eyelashes, and heard him swallow. She traced a finger up his throat, caressing his Adam’s apple until she reached his jaw. “Can I?” She asked, feigning innocence.

Adrien tried to pretend nonchalance, but his fingers twitched at her waist. “Anything to make you more comfortable, my Lady.”

Marinette smiled wolfishly. “Good.”

She pulled him down for another kiss, but this one, he was prepared for. He took it in stride as she slid her tongue inside his mouth and ran it over his teeth, with nothing more than an embarrassing groan to show for it. She pushed him forward until his back was against the door. The look on his face was all-Chat amusement.

“ _My_ , my Lady, what are you going to do now?”

Leaned forward and locked the door behind Adrien, then looked at him, challengingly.

“Wanna take a guess?”

In less than a second, Adrien was no longer against the door—he trapped Marinette between his body and the sink, and began kissing her neck and her spaghetti strapped shoulders. Her laughter mingled with her sighs, and what had once been a teasing atmosphere had become nothing but heat.

Adrien bit gently at her skin, but hard enough to draw those wonderful mewls he had grown so accustomed to. He was drunk with her perfume, with the scent of bathroom soap barely registering in the background. Adrien’s hands stopped at her waist and he pulled back, aligning his lips with hers without kissing her.

“Can I?” he asked, breathlessly.

“One day you’ll stop asking,” Marinette grumbled and placed both of his hands on her backside. Permission granted, Adrien allowed his hands to roam freely, kneading and massaging at her ass.

She, in turn, kissed his mouth with hungry determination, and Adrien could feel in her kiss the way she was claiming him.

As if she had to.

She worked on the buttons of his shirt, but only the first few, before he pulled back.

“Here?” he asked, apprehensively. Marinette grinned.

“Doesn’t it sound like fun?”

It undeniably did.

“But everyone…”

“The door is locked.” Marinette winked. “Live a little.”

Its easy to convince someone who wants to be convinced, and Adrien did. In a single movement, he lowered himself just enough to be able to grab Marinette by her upper thighs and he hoisted her up, sitting her on the sink. Marinette laughed breathlessly.

“That’s more like it.”

“I think I _like_ jealous you.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, pressing his body against hers. The inside of her thigh was very well acquainted with his excitement at this turn of events.

“Let’s see what you think when I’m done,” she said, and pulled him down for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began touching his back, not so much caressing as claiming everything they touched. She ran her hands down every turn of taut muscle that she knew so well and down his ass, grabbing it and pulling it towards her.

“You’re making this suit very uncomfortable, Princess,” his voice was teasing, but still a little tight.

Her hands found his belt quickly enough. “Then I should get on that, shouldn’t ?” She began working at it, and Adrien still didn’t know how she always managed to undo his clothes without looking.

Not that he was going to pose the question _now_.

Before he knew it, his pants hit the ground.

So did Marinette.

“Mar— _oh god_ ,” he had to hold himself against the sink not to keel over, and clamped his mouth shut with his other hand. Marinette let out a hollowed laugh.

Or, well, he _thought_ it was a laugh. He couldn’t very well tell, what with her mouth full and all.

Marinette’s right grabbed him firmly, while her left dug at his hips, trying to keep him still. He groaned against his hand, looking down at her.

There was something _incredibly_ hot about the way her hair tingled against her neck and shoulders with the movement. Her head bobbed with a purpose, but not to quickly—she was drawing it out, he knew.

He leaned against the sink, knuckles turning white from his grip. He had to keep all his focus on not exploding just about this minute.

There was a knock on the door.

Marinette froze. Adrien’s eyes widened.

“Uh, busy?” Adrien called awkwardly. There was no further call, so they both figured the person was gone.

Kneeling on the ground, Marinette was laughing.

“Your face,” she giggled. “You looked so—”

But Adrien leaned over and pulled her up by the shoulders before planting a rough kiss on her lips. He felt her gasp in surprise and then moan into his mouth as he grinded into her. He let go of her lips for a second.

“Payback.”

Marinette didn’t have time to react, when she felt the floor give away under her heels and the cold of the sink press against her backside. She yelped in surprise, but Adrien didn’t relent. He kissed her again, smothering her in heat and passion, and in a moment the warmth in her core made her forget the cold of the sink.

Without having to be commanded, Marinette spread her legs to allow Adrien to stand between them, as close as he could. He dragged that beautiful red dress upwards, the way he had been fantasizing about doing all night, and held it by her waist. He noticed the blatant _lack_ of something. He raised an eyebrow.

Marinette smiled knowingly.

“You didn’t think I was gonna pass up this opportunity, right?”

Adrien shook his head. “You’re the perfect woman,” he kissed her hard, until the line between pleasure and pain was all, but forgotten in the rearview mirror of their passion. Her hand quickly found him again, and she began stroking firmly, but without too much force.

Since they had worked together so long, she had become a master at reading the cues of his body, and that had translated _wonderfully_ into their bedroom life.

This, of course, meant that he knew her just as thoroughly.

His hand snaked beneath her dress smoothly until he reach the core of her heat. She gasped as his fingers grazed her.

“What?” Adrien teased. “Cat got your tongue?”

Marinette laughed breathily. “He could, if he would just kiss me.”

He kissed her again, one hand under her dress, the other one securing her head in place. He felt her moan into the kiss, so he decided to kick it up a notch.

When he slid in the first finger, she gasp. When he slipped in the second, she groaned into his lips.

“ _Fuck_ , Adrien.”

Those two words were _almost_ enough to take him to the edge, but not quite. Who knew how long they remained there, kissing and touching, before Marinette pushed him back and got off the sink, turning her back to him.

Adrien read her cue and wrapped her in his arms from behind, kissing her neck with devotion and trapping her breasts with his hands. She gripped the sink with both hands and bit back the moans that were just _dying_ to abandon her in the loudest of ways.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she hissed. “Please.”

Adrien let go of one of her breasts and used that hand to position himself quite close, though not enough. He whispered into her ear.

“Please what?” He asked playfully, but his voice was strained.

“Just do it,” she begged.

“Do what?” he pressed harder against her, but not quite making his way in.

“For the—Adrien just fuck m— _oh my god_.”

He had only been on the edge of control, but now even that was gone. He lost himself in her. In her warmth and in her scent and in her moans. The music outside was loud enough to cover their sighs and the softest of their grunts, but if anyone stood too close to the door, they might hear.

That didn’t matter right now.

What mattered was the rocking of her hips and the swell of her breasts and the vibrations of her throat and her tangling and pulling of fingers in his hair. What mattered was the heat inside of him, and the heat _around_ him. What mattered was the perfect map of every bit of this woman.

Adrien pulled out and turned her. She looked at him, hair disheveled and wildly confused.

“I want to see you,” was Adrien’s only explanation as he hoisted her up against him, pushing her back against a wall for purchase. He slid back in with ease, and this time she didn’t bother biting her hand.

She moaned against his ear and he grunted against her skin, biting her when he could think enough to command his mouth. She was more lucid, and after a few moments too his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, just as she reached the edge. He swallowed her final moan, and she swallowed his, as his body convulsed once, and he spent himself.

They gasped and panted, not moving for a few seconds.

Marinette began giggling.

“Hm?” Asked Adrien.

“That was good.”

Adrien heard himself chuckle as well. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “We should get back to the party…”

Adrien groaned. “Do we have to?” She laughed.

“Well, at least we found a way to make these way more fun.”

Adrien grinned, all Chat. “I need to make you jealous more often.” Marinette laughed and kissed his nose softly before putting her feet on the ground. Her legs faltered, and Adrien caught her. “You okay there, Princess?”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, you might have to carry me around the rest of the night,” she joked. Adrien kissed her lips, all lust gone, and only devotion remaining.

“For the rest of my life, my Lady.”


End file.
